monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Faldunbra
Appearance It is similar to a cobra. Faldunbra has a big head with a huge mouth which doesn't possess poison fangs. The white hood is very flexible and goes from the upper neck to the tail where it is widened before rapidly thinnening to the tail's end which has a long scale as sharp as a blade. The limbs are weak and underdeveloped not possessing claws or visible toes. Faldunbra's sky blue body is slim and has a red wave pattern on top of it. Although its colors are very conspicuous in the desert the Wyvern normally doesn't have to fear anything because of its great size. Size Average: 4621,77 cm Biggest size measured: 5101,39 cm Habitat Faldunbra inhabits desert environments with a lot of sand like the Desert Oasis and the Dasiva. A rare green variant lives in the red sands of the Mhalodona. Notes *The weakness is thunder, then water. *In Rage Mode green signs on the hood appear and it huffs sand. *When exhausted the Snake Wyvern fails to shoot its poison. *Faldunbra is able to shoot its venom over 100 m wide. This is achieved by having lost its poison teeth and evolved pipe-like constructs that can shoot the poison that far through muscle contraction. **If hit by the venom the dark ailment gets inflicted, an indirect hit like through splashes can cause dizzyness. *The main weapons are the blade on its tail and the massive weight of the body. *Faldunbra swims in the sand by using its hood as fin. **The widened part at the tail is meant to shade its body in the heat. *The Snake Wyvern actually feeds of huge vegetables called the Falabis or Giant Desert Pumpkin what found place in the name of the monster itself. These huge vegetables are cut off the plant by the blade on the tail and are normally swallowed whole. **The Mhalodona variant feeds of a subspecies of this pumpkin that seemingly gives the green monsters their typical green coloration. **Youngs either eat not fully grown Falabis or bite them in pieces. Rare smaller variants of the vegetable aren't spurned either. *Being an unaggressive monster it doesn't mind other monsters or hunters around unless it gets assaulted. *Faldunbras mate in the night. Males are chosen from the glowing of their hood patterns. The one with the brightest green gets to be the mating partner of the female. *The eggs are layed some metres deep into the sand so that they still get the heat of the sun but aren't visible to potential egg thiefs. *The young Snake Wyverns, autonom the moment they're born, have to face great perils. Many Flying Wyverns like Rathian and Sand Barioth as well as other Wyverns like Desert Lagiacrus and other monsters like the meat of them. *Breakable parts are the head, the hood (twice, at different points) and the tail. Attacks #Tail whip #Tail stab #Tail smash #Tail swipe #Bite #Body slam #Body check #Feint bite and attack with the tail from behind #Pin attack (slithers around target and squeezes) #Shoot venom (direct hit dark, indirect hit stun) Materials Faldunbra Head (only when broken, rare!), Faldunbra Hood (only when broken twice), Faldunbra Tail (when broken), Faldunbra Hide, Faldunbra Scale, Faldunbra Shell Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern